


Insieme a te

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Alla fine sì, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff(?), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex after an argument, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Ermal, fondamentalmente solo una scusa come un'altra per scrivere del p0rn, make-up sex, post-fight sex, sesso riparatore, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Ed eccomi con una nuova OS.Per me questa è molto diversa dalle altre: è stata scritta in poche ore, finita alle 4 di notte, dopo una furiosa lite con una persona a cui tengo molto. In poche parole, è parecchio personale e "autobiografica", ho sentito il bisogno di scriverla per poter esprimere quello che avrei voluto dire ma, un po' per orgoglio un po' per non so cosa, non sono riuscita.Devo dire che è stato abbastanza catartico e potevo perdere l'occasione si scrivere del sano p0rn? Certo che no!Sono abbastanza soddisfatta nel complesso, anche se #hounproblemaconleconclusioni.Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni, che sono sempre preziosissime.A presto!Ultima cosa: i primi due capitoli di "Prime volte" sono quasi pronti, devono solo essere revisionati, anche se devo ammettere che scrivere cose coerenti è più faticoso di quanto pensassi.





	Insieme a te

Fabrizio nemmeno ricorda come era iniziata quella discussione: l'unica cosa che sa è che erano entrambi arrabbiati, gli animi si erano scaldati e la discussione ad un certo punto si era trasformata in una lite furiosa, tanto che Ermal aveva urlato un "vaffanculo Fabrizio" ed era uscito sbattendo la porta.  
Fabrizio era quindi rimasto solo, seduto sul divano, distrutto dalle parole che gli aveva rivolto il compagno. Non che lui se ne fosse rimasto buono e calmo durante la lite, anzi entrambi avevano tirato fuori vecchie recriminazioni e si erano detti cose che non pensavano assolutamente e che erano state tirate fuori con il solo scopo di ferire.  
E ci erano riusciti benissimo.

Fabrizio era rimasto ore seduto a guardare la porta in attesa di un ipotetico ritorno del riccio, con la testa fra le mani a ripensare a tutto ciò che si erano detti ed era giunto alla conclusione che nessuna delle parole che gli erano state rivolte faceva male quanto l'idea che Ermal fosse andato via per non tornare più.  
Questo pensiero l'aveva gettato nel panico: non voleva ricominciare una vita senza l'albanese,  _non poteva.  
_Ermal gli aveva dato tanto, tantissimo, e il moro non poteva che essergli grato per questo, ma significava anche se fosse andato via per sempre gli avrebbe tolto altrettanto. E Fabrizio era sicuro che gli avrebbe portato via talmente tanto da non lasciare quasi nulla.

Dopo ore di straziante attesa, Fabrizio decide di andare a letto, è consapevole del fatto che non riuscirebbe mai a prendere sonno, ma se proprio deve passare la notte in bianco tanto vale farlo a letto invece che sul divano.  
Alle tre di notte è ancora steso sul letto a rigirarsi senza sosta e ogni minuto controlla il cellulare nella speranza di trovare un qualche cenno da parte di Ermal. Sente poi la porta di casa che si apre per poi richiudersi subito, seguita dal familiare rumore dei passi del riccio.

Ermal è tornato a casa, il moro quasi non ci sperava più e adesso si sente sollevato. Ma il sollievo dura poco e lascia spazio alla rabbia, ma soprattutto all'insicurezza: perché Ermal è tornato? Per fare pace? Per litigare ancora? Per lasciarlo? O solo per dormire, per poi domani mattina alzarsi e andare via per sempre?  
Non se la sente di mettersi a litigare di nuovo, non ne ha le forze.  
Si mette quindi a sedere sul letto, in attesa che la porta della camera si apra e che il riccio faccia il suo ingresso.  
Quando questo entra di certo non si aspetta di trovare il moro ancora in piedi, seduto in sua attesa, e si sente morire al pensiero che sia rimasto sveglio: che sia stata una scelta o una cosa dovuta all'impossibilità di prendere sonno in sua assenza non è importante, in entrambi i casi Ermal si sente male al solo pensare quanto dolore ha provocato al compagno con le sue parole.

È ancora arrabbiato, non può di certo fare finta che non sia successo niente, ma non può nemmeno evitare che i suoi occhi si riempiano di lacrime quando incrociano lo sguardo del romano, i cui occhi grandi sono lucidi e gonfi e lo guardano con aria afflitta.  
«Pensavo... pensavo fossi andato via» mormora il moro con la voce rotta, senza nemmeno provare a celare il suo dolore.  
«Non potrei mai andare da nessuna parte, non senza di te» risponde Ermal scuotendo la testa, mentre sempre guardando fisso il romano si avvicina lievemente incerto al letto, per poi sedervisi.  
La tentazione di toccare e abbracciare il suo compagno è forte, ma teme un rifiuto che in questo momento non è davvero in grado di sopportare.  
Stare vicino a Fabrizio ma sentirlo così lontano è qualcosa che lo logora nel profondo, quindi si stringe le ginocchia al petto e vi appoggia la fronte, lasciandosi andare ad un pianto incontrollato.

Fabrizio a quel punto non riesce a tenere le distanze e passa un braccio sulle spalle dell'altro, stringendolo forte a sé; Ermal si irrigidisce per un attimo, ma poi si lascia andare e poggia la testa sul petto possente del moro, allo stesso tempo aggrappandosi con una mano alla sua spalla.  
Fabrizio affonda il viso fra i ricci di Ermal, fra i quali inizia a seminare un'infinità di piccoli baci e fra un bacio e l'altro mormora diversi "non piangere più" e "resta qui con me".

Ad un certo punto l'albanese solleva la testa e guarda per un attimo il compagno dritto negli occhi, prima di sussurrare un "Bizio" e lasciare che le loro labbra si scontrino.  
Quello che inizialmente era un lieve sfiorarsi di labbra si trasforma ben presto in un bacio più profondo, con Ermal che aggredisce la bocca del compagno e lo bacia con tale foga che quasi sembra che la sua vita dipenda da questo.  
La lingua dell'albanese si fa spazio nella bocca del romano e la esplora con calma, assaporandola piano, come se fosse il loro primo bacio, mentre Fabrizio non oppone alcuna resistenza: dopo quella pessima manciata di ore che entrambi hanno passato, l'unica cosa di cui ora hanno bisogno è toccarsi e sentirsi.

Ermal, senza mai staccarsi, si stringe maggiormente al compagno e lo fa distendere sulla schiena, sovrastandolo completamente e provocandogli un piccolo gemito quando le loro crescenti erezioni si scontrano.  
Si fa poi spazio fra le sue gambe per aumentare la frizione fra le loro intimità e, anche se attutita da quattro strati di vestiti, la sensazione che ne deriva è davvero inebriante.  
Il riccio, ormai a corto di fiato, si stacca infine dalle labbra del moro e scende a baciare la mandibola e il collo, mentre con le mani scivola sul suo petto, sotto la maglietta che viene prontamente tolta di mezzo.  
Dopo aver rimosso quell'inutile capo d'abbigliamento, la bocca di Ermal inizia a tracciare una lunga scia di baci che parte dal collo, che viene prontamente marchiato con un segno di un bel rosso acceso, e termina sul torace del romano, il quale geme più forte quando sente i denti del compagno stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli turgidi.

«Dio, Ermal» ansima Fabrizio, oramai del tutto sopraffatto dall'eccitazione, mentre le sue mani si ancorano ai ricci dell'albanese; lo sente sorridere sulla sua pelle e non può evitare di chiudere gli occhi, nel tentativo di percepire il più possibile di tutte quelle sensazioni inebrianti.  
L'albanese si stacca dal corpo di Fabrizio, il quale si lamenta contrariato, per alzarsi il piedi e rimuovere rapidamente i suoi stessi vestiti. Si perde per un attimo ad osservare il romano, che nel frattempo ha iniziato a stuzzicarsi il membro da sopra gli abiti che ancora indossa.  
La vista del moro che si dà piacere da solo, con le guance appena arrossate, nascoste dalla barba e dalla sua carnagione naturalmente scusa, e gli occhi ora non più lucidi di pianto ma solo di eccitazione, è davvero troppo per Ermal che non è in grado di attendere oltre.

I pantaloni e i boxer di Fabrizio spariscono in un attimo, prima che il riccio si rituffi sul suo corpo e stringa insieme le loro erezioni tese e dolenti, strappando ad entrambi versi soffocati.  
I singhiozzi e i lamenti di Fabrizio si trasformano in gemiti quando il fiato caldo del compagno si infrange sulla sua erezione e nel momento in cui le labbra di Ermal circondano la punta del suo membro, succhiandola gentilmente, deve fare uno sforzo sovrumano per riuscire a respirare come si deve.  
La bocca dell'albanese si muove esperta e implacabile: le labbra si stringono appena quando passano sul glande, le guance si incavano per aumentare il contatto e la punta della lingua gli solletica il frenulo. Tutte queste sensazioni sono davvero troppo e il moro non riesce più a trattenere alcun suono.  
"Ermal, Ermal" sono gli unici versi che escono soffocati dalla bocca del romano, il quale adesso ha anche iniziato a tirare appena i ricci dell'altro, che geme in risposta, trasmettendo piccole vibrazioni al membro di Fabrizio.

Il romano si solleva sugli avambracci per godere di uno spettacolo visto altre mille volte, ma sel quale non si stanca mai: Ermal sdraiato sullo stomaco, che con una mano si accarezza nel tentativo di alleviare la fastidiosa erezione che si ritrova, mentre con l'altra accompagna i movimenti della sua bocca.  
Quando lo sguardo del riccio si solleva e i suoi occhi neri incontrano quelli color nocciola del moro, quest'ultimo si trova all'improvviso pericolosamente sull'orlo del precipizio e con non poca forza di volontà riesce a sottrarre il suo membro alla vorace bocca del compagno.

«Fabrì, per favore, io...» mormora Ermal poggiando la fronte contro quella del compagno.  
«Tutto, tutto quello che vuoi» lo interrompe Fabrizio prima di far scontrare nuovamente le loro labbra.  
«Ho bisogno di sentirti Fabrì. Ne ho bisogno» sussurra il riccio mentre si siede sul bacino del compagno e allunga una mano verso il comodino per afferrare la boccetta di lubrificante, poi intreccia la sua mano con quella del moro e se la porta alla bocca per baciare le dita tatuate.  
Ermal versa una piccola quantità di liquido sulle dita del romano e le indirizza verso la sua apertura che viene lentamente penetrata.  
Il riccio allarga ancora di più le gambe si cala sulle dita del compagno, che entrano più a fondo e riescono ad arrivare a sfiorargli la prostata, cosa che provoca in Ermal mugolii sempre più eccitati: vedere Fabrizio sotto di sé e sentirlo dentro così è qualcosa di travolgente e non può che desiderare sempre di più.

Quando alle prime due dita se ne aggiunge un terzo, avverte un lieve fastidio che viene prontamente scacciato dalla mano del moro che accarezza piano il suo membro.  
Ermal è al limite delle sue facoltà mentali: i movimenti di Fabrizio lo mandano su un altro pianeta e tollerare quel crescendo di piacere senza impazzire diventa sempre più difficile.  
Il riccio si solleva quindi sulle ginocchia per liberarsi dalle dita di Fabrizio, il cui lungo membro viene presto ricoperto di lubrificante, e poggia la fronte contro la spalla del compagno, cercando di recuperare un po' di fiato.  
Il romano allinea quindi la sua erezione con la fessura di Ermal, che da parte sua si cala all'improvviso sul bacino del compagno, in modo che la sua intera lunghezza gli scivoli dentro quasi senza difficoltà.

«Ermal... - mugola Fabrizio in preda a un piacere estremo quando sente i muscoli del riccio che si stringono intorno al suo pene - È-è fantastico. Tu sei fantastico»  
All'albanese bastano pochi istanti per abituarsi a quella intrusione affatto spiacevole, dopodiché inizia a sollevarsi appena sulle ginocchia, aumentando sempre di più il ritmo, fino al momento in cui sente le mani del moro aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi per accompagnare le spinte sempre più profonde.  
«Oh cazzo Bizio...  _di più_ » geme Ermal quando, aggiustando la posizione, Fabrizio cambia l'angolo delle sue stoccate, toccando energicamente la prostata del riccio ad ogni affondo.  
Il romano non ha bisogno di farsi pregare, aumenta sempre di più la forza e la velocità dei suoi affondi e crede di impazzire quando Ermal inizia a spingersi verso il basso con movimenti secchi per andare incontro ai suoi.

Il moro è al limite: cerca di trattenersi il più possibile, ma Ermal se ne rende conto e lo invita a non rimandare ulteriormente il momento dell'estasi: «Vieni Bizio, lasciati andare. Vieni così, vieni dentro di me» gli sussurra, sentendo il suo stesso orgasmo avvicinarsi sempre più.  
«Mh, no... Vo-voglio venire insieme a t-te» riesce a rispondere fra un ansimo e l'altro il romano, che non è affatto sicuro di riuscire a resistere ancora a lungo.  
Porta quindi una mano fra i loro corpi uniti e la stringe intorno al membro di Ermal, il quale si ritrova all'improvviso pericolosamente vicino al precipizio: gli è sufficiente che il pollice di Fabrizio gli accarezzi appena il glande per far sì che il piacere diventi troppo intenso per essere trattenuto e si riversi abbondantemente sulla mano del moro, inondandola di bianchi fiotti caldi e spessi e sporcando in parte anche il suo stesso stomaco.

L'orgasmo di Ermal è intenso e per Fabrizio vedere il suo compagno raggiungere il piacere e sentirlo che gli si stringe intorno quando viene è decisamente troppo: afferra quindi i fianchi del riccio e li stringe fra le mani, probabilmente lasciando anche qualche segno rosso sulla sua pelle candida, e rilasciando un verso animalesco si riversa nel corpo del compagno con un'ultima spinta, riempiendolo del suo seme.

L'albanese, respirando affannosamente, collassa esausto sul corpo di Fabrizio, il quale inizia a stampare piccoli baci sulle sue tempie e fra i suoi capelli.  
Dopo qualche minuto i loro respiri si sono assestati ed entrambi si sdraiano sul fianco, guardandosi fissi negli occhi e si stringono il più possibile l’uno all’altro, intrecciando le loro gambe.  
Quando le braccia del moro circondano la vita di Ermal, questo rilascia un sospiro di sollievo e stringe ancora al compagno, mentre con le dita traccia i contorni dei numerosi tatuaggi presenti sul suo petto colorato.

«Dove sei stato prima?» chiede ad un certo punto Fabrizio, affondando il viso fra i capelli dell’albanese, in modo da respirarne il suo odore.  
«Qui vicino a fare una passeggiata. Ero davvero arrabbiato. So che le cose che mi hai detto non le pensi davvero, come io non penso quello che ti ho detto, ma... mi sono sentito ferito. Abbiamo entrambi toccato tasti dolenti e... e mi spaventa parecchio la facilità con cui saresti in grado di farmi male se volessi» si interrompe per un attimo, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi nuovamente di lacrime.  
Fabrizio con il pollice asciuga le guance appena umide del compagno, mentre un'ultima lacrima viene scacciata via da un bacio sullo zigomo.

«Avevo solo bisogno di riflettere un po'. Dovevo riflettere su tutto quello che ci siamo detti, o meglio urlati, stasera» conclude infine il riccio.  
«Anche su di me? Dovevi riflettere anche sulla nostra relazione? - chiede il moro in un sussurro, non è affatto sicuro di voler avere una risposta - Te lo giuro Ermal, mi dispiace tanto aver detto quelle cose, me ne sono pentito nell'esatto istante in cui ho pronunciato quelle parole. Non le penso, lo sai vero? Scusami ti prego»  
«No Bizio, su di noi non ho bisogno di riflettere - risponde Ermal sicuro - Io ti amo e non basta una lite, nemmeno una grossa come quella di stasera, per cambiare quello che provo per te»  
«Ho avuto tanta paura che... che te ne fossi andato. Che fossi andato via per sempre» mormora Fabrizio, che in preda a un bisogno estremo di contatto fisico si stringe ancora di più al compagno, sentendosi morire al solo pensiero di non avere più il suo ricciolino nella sua vita.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte. Mai. E se mai dovessi andare da qualche parte ci andrò insieme a te» lo rassicura l'albanese, per poi chiudere definitivamente il discorso quando poggia le sue labbra contro quelle del moro, dando il via a un delicato bacio.

Restano così ancora per un po', baciandosi piano e ascoltano i loro respiri sincronizzati, poi Ermal si scosta appena per osservare i lineamenti perfetti di Fabrizio: non può credere di essere tanto fortunato da avere nella sua vita un uomo come Fabrizio, tanto bello fuori quanto dentro, un uomo buono che di certo non si merita tutte le cattiverie che gli ha vomitato addosso.  
Un'espressione infastidita si fa largo sul suo volto quando muovendosi sente il suo stesso seme seccarsi sul suo stomaco, quindi si alza in piedi e si rivolge al compagno: «Mh, credo che andrò a fare una doccia»  
«Da solo?» chiede il romano con un velo di malizia nella voce.  
Ermal sorride e allunga una mano in direzione del moro: « _Insieme a te_ »

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi con una nuova OS.  
> Per me questa è molto diversa dalle altre: è stata scritta in poche ore, finita alle 4 di notte, dopo una furiosa lite con una persona a cui tengo molto. In poche parole, è parecchio personale e "autobiografica", ho sentito il bisogno di scriverla per poter esprimere quello che avrei voluto dire ma, un po' per orgoglio un po' per non so cosa, non sono riuscita.  
> Devo dire che è stato abbastanza catartico e potevo perdere l'occasione si scrivere del sano p0rn? Certo che no!
> 
> Sono abbastanza soddisfatta nel complesso, anche se #hounproblemaconleconclusioni.  
> Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni, che sono sempre preziosissime.  
> A presto!
> 
> Ultima cosa: i primi due capitoli di "Prime volte" sono quasi pronti, devono solo essere revisionati, anche se devo ammettere che scrivere cose coerenti è più faticoso di quanto pensassi.


End file.
